Reunion at the Pool
by tsukasayuki
Summary: A year after the events of the character quests of Tales of Legendia, Chloe had returned home but is now back on the Legacy for a pool party ran by Norma and Moses. One-shot idea made by someone showing a picture of Chloe in a swimsuit. ChloexSenel. One-shot.


Sunny. Bright. Reflective. Blue. Words that described the day that laid before Chloe Valens. Wet. Horrible. Cold. More words to describe the day that was planned in advance for her. Why did she agree to this? Swimming was her fear, the one thing she could not do successfully, yet Norma and Moses had planned on a get together at a newly designed swimming facility just outside of Werites Beacon. Chloe had gone back home to Gadoria, but after receiving the message from Norma and Moses, she decided she would join. All so she could see Coolidge.

Stepping off the boat in nothing but a skintight top only slightly revealing what could be a swim top and swim shorts, Chloe looked upon the Legacy in all of its glory. She smiled as she remembered the memories of this place and all the friends she made. Why did she go back home in the first place? She thought about it, but she realized that it was because of all the memories about the Legacy – she knew it was selfish, but she thought to herself that if Senel only saw her as a mere friend, she wasn't sure if she could be around him (even though he told Shirley the same thing). She needed time to think and cool off. Now, a year later, she was back on the Legacy and would face the thing she both feared the most and wanted to see the most.

"C!" A bubbly, annoying voice pierced through Chloe's thoughts and she noticed a fluff of brown hair running toward her. The young girl were a bright yellow swimsuit and had her arm around a shirtless man with unkempt red hair. Norma and Moses. Norma grabbed Chloe in a hug and started to inspect her. "Woahhhh C! You're looking H.O.T! I didn't think you'd actually WEAR a swimsuit!"

Chloe shifted her gaze; she felt it warm up. "Norma, you should be thankful I came at all."

Norma chuckled and patted Chloe on the back. "Aw come on C! We both know the _real _reason you're here!" She creeped closer to Chloe's ear. "S. E. N. E. –"

Chloe pushed Norma off her and puffed her cheeks. "With Raynard back on the mainland with Harriet, I decided that everyone here needed to be checked on. Everyone here would run rampart without us."

Both Norma and Moses laughed at the same time. "Ah come on C. Me and Bubbles have gotten better."

Norma gently elbowed Moses's stomach. "I have. I don't know about Red here."

Chloe smiled as the other two laughed. Maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to come here after all.

* * *

Chloe had followed Norma and Moses to the pool. It wasn't as packed as she was expecting, but she did see some familiar faces. Jay had brought the Oresoren with him (could they even be part of the pool?) and he was in some dark purple swim shorts, and surprisingly shirtless. The Bantam Bouncers, Isabella and Curtis, were also there and they looked as fantastic as ever. Chloe felt herself blush at how beautiful Isabella was, and Chloe felt herself looking down at her own chest. Then her eyes drifted to her right side and noticed a fluff of white and beautiful blonde hair. Senel and Shirley. Shirley looked cute in a simple white one piece with two blue stripes, and Senel…

Well, this was the first time Chloe saw him shirtless, and she couldn't keep her eyes off. He wore white swim shorts that almost matched Shirley's. Chloe sighed – he may have declared them both as friends, but the way he was treating Shirley now certainly made her feel inferior, like she couldn't even compete. The two were laughing and talking, and Senel even fed Shirley a piece of fruit, as though they were a legitimate couple. Chloe shifted her gaze so he wouldn't catch her staring.

"What are you waiting for, C?" Norma's bubbly voice hit a nerve. "Come on now! We're all wanting to see you!" She moved closer to Chloe's ear. "If you don't move soon, Shirl's gonna go for the kill."

Pouting at this, Chloe walked toward Shirley and Senel and made a bit of an awkward coughing sound. "Coolidge," she softly spoke.

Both Senel and Shirley looked at her. Shirley jumped up in excitement and hugged Chloe. "Oh Chloe! It's so good to see you!"

Feeling a bit awkward, Chloe gently placed her arms around Shirley and returned the hug. "You too Shirley. Are you both being good?"

Shirley let go of Chloe and smiled, a very sweet smile. "I am, but sometimes Senel gets into fights with others."

Senel glared and then looked back at Chloe. "They're always the ones who start it."

"Senel, don't lie!" Shirley's cute voice peaked up.

Chloe stared at the two, and while normally this exchange would make her smile, it just made her realize how far away from them she really was. There was no place for her in their life. Her thoughts were broken by Senel's cool voice.

"I'm surprised you came here. After all, you can't – "

Without realizing what she was doing, Chloe clasped a hand over Senel's mouth. "Coolidge!"

Everyone at the pool stopped and stared at the spectacle, which embarrassed Chloe even more than she already was. Senel sighed and gently grabbed her arm and released her hand off of his mouth. Everyone began to go back to their own thing, leaving Senel, Chloe, and Shirley to discuss what happened privately.

"S-sorry," Chloe shifted her gaze.

Senel scratched the back of his head. "I forgot that no one else knows."

Shirley pouted – Chloe and Senel were having an interesting exchange and she didn't like the subtle hints. She grabbed Senel's arm and smiled, "Knows what, Senel?"

Chloe shot him a glance as though to say 'If you tell anyone, I will kill you," so he shook his head and let out a fake chuckle. "It's nothing Shirley. Really."

"Wooo Senny, Shirl, that was an intense moment, wasn't it?" The bubbly voice rang through the awkwardness between the three. Surprising Chloe and grabbing her shoulders, Norma smirked at everyone. "Hey C! Let's take a dip! It's getting HOT!"

"N-Norma, I am okay with staying out here."

"Come on! It'll be fine! Red and I got your back!" Norma smiled back at Senel. "Hey Senny, doesn't C look cute in a swimsuit?" Chloe's face turned a bright red.

Senel shrugged. What an odd question to ask. "I guess?"

Shirley pouted and held Senel's arm closer. "Norma looks cute too…"

Norma instantly noticed the jealousy in Shirley's tone and gave a devious smirk. "Shirl looks really cute too, but I wonder who the cutest is? Senny?"

Senel sighed. What was Norma asking? It confused him. "I guess? I like Chloe's knight uniform and Shirley's fluffy dress…"

Norma sighed as she let go of Chloe's shoulders. "That is such a Senny answer, right C?" She looked at Chloe as to get some kind of affirmation.

Chloe sighed, "Norma, what is the point of all this?" Chloe then put her hands on her hips and looked at the pool then back at Senel and Shirley. "Coolidge, Shirley, it was nice seeing you again. Until next time." Chloe walked toward the pool to look inside it, shuddering at what was under it. It said the deepest part was only about 8 feet, but to Chloe, it was incredibly scary and deep. Not only did she hate water, but if she couldn't stand in it, it was even scarier.

While trapped in her own thoughts, she felt a slight tug at her back and a familiar, bubbly voice, "It's splashing time C!" Before realizing what was going on, Chloe had been submerged into the cold water. Flailing and struggling, she realized that she really couldn't swim. Where was the bottom? Her eyes started to close from the sting of the chlorine. Norma, why would she push her in? All in good fun?

Without even thinking twice about it, Senel pushed Shirley off his arm and jumped into the pool. "Chloe!" He called out as he jumped in. He wrapped his arms around Chloe's body and swam to the top, lifting both himself and Chloe out. Chloe began coughing while still wrapped in Senel's arms. "Norma, what the hell?" Senel sounded angry.

Norma backed a bit up and sighed. "Hey, I wanted to see if she really couldn't swim."

Chloe finally coughed enough and opened her eyes, soon realizing that Senel was holding her close. Her face turned a bright red and she immediately pushed him off of her and looked as everyone's eyes stared at her. Feeling even more embarrassed than she had earlier, she ran off toward a woodsy area near the pool.

Senel looked on as she ran and called out to her, "Hey wait!" He then looked back at everyone, then ran toward the direction that Chloe was headed.

"YOU'RE WELCOME C!" Norma called out, smiling and waving, all while Shirley looked confused.

* * *

Head against a tree, dripping wet and no dignity left, the Valens knight stood in complete embarrassment and solitude.

"There you are," the voice she dreaded the most sounded through. Why did he chase her? Why couldn't he have just stayed behind with Shirley? "Why did you run off like that?"

Not turning to look at him, she spoke quietly, "You know why, Coolidge."

He sighed as he stepped closer. "And that. Do you still not trust me enough to call me by my first name?"

Her eyes widened – did it really bother him that much? "That's just who you are… Coolidge. I can't call you by your first name because… I just can't. It's a Valens pride thing." That was a lie.

Senel shrugged and walked closer. "Sorry about that…"

"It was Norma who pushed me… though…" Chloe sighed and softly spoke, "I kind of wish someone else saved me…"

Senel cocked an eyebrow. Even though she said it quietly, he could hear it. "Do you honestly hate me that much? I thought we were past that…"

Chloe turned around and it was clear that she was crying. "Hate? That's not what this is about – it's never been what this is about. Coming here was only a wake-up call to… Never mind Coolidge, you don't even care." She turned around again, trying to hide her tears from Senel.

By now, Senel was irritated, so he walked closer to her and placed his hands on her shoulders, forcing her to turn around and look at him. "If I didn't care, would I have jumped in? Would I have ran after you?"

She looked away. Facing him was the last thing she wanted to do.

"What the hell are you thinking, Chloe?"

Not getting the words right in her head, she sighed and finally spoke. "I love you!" Not quite what she was wanting to say, but it came out that way. Realizing what she said, she clasped her hands over her mouth. Senel's eyes widened – he knew she had some sort of feelings for him, but those words… were they really that strong?

She slowly dropped her hands from her mouth and small tears started to drop from her eyes. She never wanted to cry in front of him, but now she couldn't control it. "I… love you. I always have, but I know it's just not to be… after all, the way Shirley and you-"

Senel place a finger on her lips to quiet her. "Didn't I tell you both the same thing? Why is it any different after a year? I thought…"

"I'm a good liar…"

"You're a terrible liar but…" Senel sighed and removed his finger and grabbed her in a hug. "You had me fooled that time. You really weren't okay were you?"

Chloe sighed and let her tears come out easily. They were both in swimsuits, dripping wet, and in the most awkward scene of love admittance that Chloe could possibly ever imagine, yet she had never been happier. "A year hasn't changed these feelings…"

Senel sighed and clasped Chloe's chin, bringing her lips closer to his.

A kiss.

Senel kissed her. Her eyes widened and he soon let go of the girl and stared at her. "There's nothing I love more than seeing a woman… being in a time of weakness, and knowing I can be there for her. I want… to protect." Senel sighed. "This year was hard on me too. I didn't realize it until you were gone that I missed you."

Chloe couldn't keep her eyes off of him. "Coolidge…"

"Say my name."

Chloe gulped. "Cool… Senel."

He kissed her again, wet and dripping. "Chloe Valens, I think I love you too."


End file.
